


Every Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thranduil finds it amusing that whenever someone comes and gets him, and it is about you, his son is always pulled into it.





	Every Time

Thranduil sat upon his throne, looking over some papers about trade routes with Erebor.  He honestly wanted to just throw them in the fire, but he decided against it.  Mainly because his new queen would have some words to say about that.

 

His new queen.  A smile graced his normally stoic face as he looked out over his kingdom, remembering different moments that lead him here.  He remembered that terrified, half-starved look on your face when you were pulled into his kingdom with the dwarves.  He remembered how you were fierce and bold when you arrived in the camp settlement outside of Erebor with Bilbo.  And his favorite memory, when he and you spent the night chatting (you may have been a bit intoxicated) at the Durin’s Day Ball about your annoyances with dwarves.  It was that next morning, when you slowly walked into the dining room, gave a look at the cheeky dwarves not suffering from any ill effects of drinking, when you looked up to him and smirked, “Annoyingly happy, aren’t they?”  Such a small moment, but it was the one that made him fall in love with you.

 

He let his mind wander back through your courtship and eventual wedding, the wedding night.  That left a proud smirk on his face.  All the little moments until…

 

“My lord, you are needed post-haste!  It is the queen!”  A guard screamed as he ran in before turning around and heading right out, leading a calm and collected king down the stairs and out into the garden.

 

Thranduil was used to moments like this, they have been happening with more frequency within the last couple of months.  He had heard rumor of humans having this issue at this time, but never did he think he would get to witness it with his own eyes.  But when you had your first…moment a couple of months ago, he found it a mixture or sweet, humorous, and terrifying at the same time.  And when you did get like this, he found only he could calm you.

 

Thranduil turned the corner and chuckled as he saw you with your head buried in Legolas’ chest, sobbing.  His poor son, Thranduil thought to himself, he looked so lost and confused.  His wide blue eyes looked around, begging for help, and when they finally landed on Thranduil, the look of utter relief almost had Thranduil laughing. 

 

This would be the seventh time something like this has happened, and all seven times have occurred while you were with Legolas.  Where Thranduil was your husband, Legolas was your best friend in the woodland realm, which only made it that much satisfying as the poor princeling panicked.

 

“It is always you this happens to, is it not?”  Thranduil spoke with a chuckle as he knelt down before the bench you were sat on.

 

“I do have an affinity for it, it seems.”  His son mumbled as Thranduil gathered your hands in his.

 

“My dear, what troubles you?”  He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through your hair, letting them drift down your back until he was able to pull you forward and into his arms. 

 

“It’s…gone…”  You sobbed into him as you leaned into his chest.

 

“What is gone, my dear?” 

 

You sniffled as you pointed down to the ground.  “It…It fell…It died!”  You sobbed into your hands as Thranduil followed your direction to find a small white flower head that had wilted away from its stem.  The petals were old and fading, clearly it was just nature going through its phases, but the “death” of this flower proved to be too much for you.

 

“I see.  I am sorry you had to witness this, my love. Is there anything I can do?”  He kissed your forehead, smiling when you looked up with tear filled eyes.  You looked so innocent in that moment, looking to your love for protection and comfort.

 

“Could…could we give it…a proper burial?” 

 

A snort from one of his guards sent Thranduil’s head whipping around, glaring daggers at the elf as his look of love and patience was gone.  “Leave. Now.”  Never would Thranduil tolerate anyone who belittled or put you down.  He then turned back to you, that hard mask melting away as he smiled at you. 

 

“It’s silly…isn’t it?”  You asked, shy all of a sudden.

 

“No, my dear.  It is not.”  Thranduil shifted and picked up the bloom carefully before using his other hand to create a small hole in the garden.  He was quick to “bury” the flower, speaking a few native words to say goodbye to the bloom, before glancing back to you.  “Properly sent to the halls of its…people.  Now, why don’t we head inside?” 

 

You nodded as he helped you from the bench.  Your chambermaid came forward and helped guide you back to your room.  Thranduil took the moment of peace to look at his son.  “Are you well?”

 

Legolas nodded, a soft smile on his face.  “She gets so worked up over something so small.” 

 

“Indeed. The healers warned me that this was a common affliction with humans in her condition.”

 

“Well, do not take this the wrong way.  But I hope the baby comes sooner rather than later.  I don’t know how many more times I can handle this.”  Legolas spoke as he watched a guard take your hand to help you up the stairs.  Stairs had been more than challenging for you now that you were getting into the final months of your pregnancy.

 

“Agreed.  I am sure you are excited to meet your new sibling.  Thank you for always being with her.”  He put a hand on his son’s shoulder before they followed after you.

 

“Your gratitude is not needed, I do not do it intentionally.  I just always am around when something triggers her emotions.”

 

“I am aware, but you stay by her regardless, until I can arrive.  Thank you for that.” 

 

“Of course.”  Legolas offered before he turned off the path, leaving Thranduil to follow after you.  It would only be a couple weeks now before you were due.  He smiled as he walked into your room, seeing you relaxed on the day bed, your hand drifting over your stomach as you spoke soft words to your unborn child.  Thranduil knew your little moments put everyone on edge, but they were worth it if it meant he got to stay by your side and watch your child grow.


End file.
